In the U.S., sepsis is the second-leading cause of death in non-coronary ICU patients, and the tenth-most-common cause of death overall. Sepsis is a serious medical condition that is characterized by a whole-body inflammatory state (called a systemic inflammatory response syndrome) and the presence of a known or suspected infection. Sepsis typically occurs during bacteremia, viremia or fungemia, and may result from infections that are caused by pathogens, such as Staphylococcus aureus, that are not typical bloodborne pathogens. Bloodborne pathogens are microorganisms that cause disease when transferred from an infected person to another person through blood or other potentially infected body fluids. The most common diseases include Hepatitis B, Human Immunodeficiency Virus, malaria, Hepatitis C, and syphilis.
Unfortunately, systemic inflammatory response syndrome may become life threatening before an infective agent has been identified by blood culture. This immunological response causes widespread activation of acute-phase proteins, affecting the complement system and the coagulation pathways, which then cause damage to both vasculature and organs. Various neuroendocrine counter-regulatory systems are also activated, often compounding the problem. Even with immediate and aggressive treatment, this can progress to multiple organ dysfunction syndrome and eventually death. Hence, there remains a need for improved techniques for diagnosis and treatment of patients with infectious diseases, blood-borne infections, sepsis, or systemic inflammatory response syndrome.